Your Eyes
by Baby's Kyumin
Summary: Chap 4 is Up!/ "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Siwon. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu toko. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam, mengetahui bahwa ia terlambat./ YAOI KYUMIN Slight!SIMIN DLDR!
1. First Day

**Your Eyes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate:** **T**

**.**

**Cast: Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght: MultiChap**

**.**

**Summary: Sungmin yang memulai hidup barunya, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun—lelaki dengan sejuta keburukan. Bagaimana jika kehidupan Sungmin yang baru dipenuhi dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin tahu sesuatu hal, alasan Kyuhyun masuk dalam hidupnya selama ini.**

**.**

**.**

**©Baby's Kyumin**

**.**

Chapter 1 : FIRST DAY

.

Di awal musim semi seperti ini, seharusnya akan menjadi hari yang indah bagi semua orang. Namun apakah hal itu juga berlaku untuk dirinya? Sungmin. Sungmin Lee.

Namja manis itu mempunyai tekad kuat dengan hari barunya kali ini. Dengan menenteng ransel favoritnya —yang berwarna pink, Sungmin berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah barunya. Senyum manisnya terus merekah, bibirnya senantiasa mengembang, membuat semua orang akan jatuh hati kala melihatnya. Kemarin, Sungmin mendapat kabar bahwa ia memperoleh beasiswa dari salah satu sekolah elit di negaranya—tempat dimana ia tinggal. Tentu ia tidak akan membuang kesempatan emas tersebut, baginya ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya yang sempat terhenti karena masalah biaya. Sungmin adalah seorang yang hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil, ia berusaha bertahan hidup seorang diri di tengah kerasnya dunia seperti sekarang ini. Mengapa? Karena dia memang sendirian. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana kedua orang tuanya berada, karena Sungmin dibuang. Pahit memang memiliki takdir yang demikian, namun seperti itulah kenyataannya. Bukankah kita tidak bisa mengingkari kenyataan? begitulah pikirnya. Tidak mungkin dirinya terus larut dalam garis hidupnya yang begitu berat, ia bangkit demi dirinya sendiri karena ia sangat yakin, bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan bahagia. Hidup bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Sungmin ingin mengubur dalam dalam masa kelamnya tersebut, ia ingin hari baru ini menjadi sesuatu yang baru bagi dirinya, menjadi lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Tidak terasa Sungmin sudah berada di ambang gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berjalan ringan kemudian berhenti sejenak, melihat bagaimana gedung yang berdiri kokoh di depannya tersebut adalah sekolahnya sekarang. Senyum Sungmin semakin melebar, ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kantor guru. Ia ingin menemui guru yang menghubunginya kemarin, karena begitulah perintahnya saat Sungmin sudah sampai di sekolah. Sebelum ia berhasil melangkah jauh ia mendengar sebuah bel mobil yang nyaris membuatnya sakit jantung.

Sungmin menyingkir sedikit, memberi ruang mobil Limousine tersebut agar menyalip dirinya. Kening Sungmin sedikit mengerut saat kaca jendela mobil itu perlahan turun.

"Pakai matamu untuk berjalan, bodoh!" umpat _namja_ berwajah stoic yang memegang kemudi mobil mewah di sampingnya tersebut. Sungmin sedikit mendekat agar dapat melihat wajah arogan itu, lalu menatapnya tajam tepat di manik matanya.

"Kau bilang aku bodoh? Maaf…" ucap Sungmin begitu tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau berfikir dua kali sebelum mengatakan hal itu, atau kau perlu meminjam cermin besar padaku?" desis Sungmin mengintimidasi _namja_ di depannya tersebut.

"Agar kau bisa melihat wajah…" Sungmin menggeram kesal saat ia melihat mobil tersebut sudah melesat meninggalkan dirinya yang belum selesai dengan kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang guru.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, _namja_ angkuh tadi menyeringai di balik kaca mobilnya.

.

**Your Eyes**

.

Tinggal satu belokan maka Sungmin sudah sampai di ruang guru. Matanya menyipit melihat _namja _yang tidak begitu asing baginya, sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua orang berada di sampingnya.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat." Sungmin mendorong tubuh _namja _tersebut agar dia atau mereka tidak menghalangi jalannya. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Sungmin sedikit kesal lalu memutar kedua matanya jengah.

"Apa mau kalian? Aku harus pergi sekarang." suara datar Sungmin menggema di lorong tersebut. Seolah waktu hanya terfokus pada mereka.

"Kau anak baru!" Sungmin menoleh pada namja yang berdiri di depan kirinya.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah jika kau tidak menjaga mulut besar mu." namja itu memperingatkan Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau akan berurusan denganku." suaranya terkesan dingin bagi Sungmin, namun ia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Ia kesal dengan sikap _namja _sombong itu, _namja _yang tadi hampir menabraknya dan dia juga sudah bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Mengapa ia harus? Tidak ada jawaban logis yang membuatnya patuh pada mereka. Sungmin mengamati _namja_ yang berdiri tepat di depannya tersebut, wajah tirus tersebut sedang mengarah padanya, rambutnya ikal dengan warna coklat caramel, dan sepasang mata hazelnya tengah menatap dirinya. Ia berdiri dengan tegak dan dagunya terangkat, memperjelas keangkuhan _namja_ tersebut. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku tidak mengenal kalian, jadi biarkan aku pergi." Sungmin melewati mereka dengan mudah.

"Mengapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" tanya _namja _berambut brunette tersebut. "Mengapa aku harus menahannya?" ia merengut mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu. Padahal tadi temannya itu sudah menyusun rencana panjang untuk kelinci manisnya, tetapi sekarang dia justru melepas _namja_ itu begitu saja. Ia menoleh saat merasa bahunya ditepuk pelan. "Aku mengerti _hyung_, dia memang begitu." Donghae—_namja_ yang berambut brunette tersebut tersenyum samar melihat temannya berjalan menjauh. _Semoga saja dia tidak mengamuk hari ini_. Ia menoleh ke arah Changmin yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Seharusnya aku berteman dengan manusia normal." ucapnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Donghae menatap kesal Changmin, dia tidak berbeda dengan temannya yang sudah berlalu tadi—Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal Donghae bermaksud menyindirnya dan Kyuhyun, namun apa yang ia dapatkan? _Tentu saja, bukankah aku berteman dengan manusia yang tidak normal_. Begitulah kiranya isi dumalan Donghae akibat ia berteman dengan manusia yang tidak normal—bahkan dua sekaligus. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa dua temannya itu sering mengacuhkannya. Sering menutup mulutnya. Mengucapkan kalimat dengan begitu singkat. Membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan. Atau apalah itu, sehingga membuat Donghae sering mengutuk mereka dalam hati. Donghae hampir frustasi memikirkan mereka, jika saja mereka tidak temannya.

.

**Your Eyes**

.

Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya, ia sedikit gugup masuk ke dalam kelasnya. _Seongsanim_ sudah menyuruhnya untuk masuk, terpaksa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang persegi panjang tersebut.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Mr. Lee." suara _seongsanim _membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sejenak lalu mulai memeperkenalkan dirinya. Seketika _mood_nya memburuk saat ekor matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah menatapnya datar, tepat di hadapannya pada barisan paling belakang. Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan tersebut, dan ia tidak ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya, berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Silahkan duduk." Matanya menangkap _namja_ tersebut sedang mendorong teman sebelahnya agar menjauh. Terpaksa Sungmin melangkah mendekat pada sosok dengan tatapan angkuhnya itu.

"_C'mon man._" sahut Kyuhyun dengan aksen _English_nya saat Sungmin hanya diam di tempatnya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir mungil Sungmin, dan kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa.

"_Welcome in your life, man._" Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang seolah memperhatikan materi dari _seongsanim_. Ia ingin bertanya namun saat Kyuhyun tiba- tiba menoleh, ia buyar. Dengan sekejap ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mrs. Jung yang tengah menulis di _white board_, dan melupakan niatnya untuk bertanya.

Pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai, dengan buru-buru Sungmin memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas kemudian ke luar dari kelas. Ia menoleh saat merasa lengannya ditahan.

"Apa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Kemana?" Ia bersumpah ingin menyumpal mulut _namja _tersebut sekarang.

"Pulang." jawab Sungmin cepat sambil melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya. Melihat dia hanya diam, Sungmin memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi.

"Bodoh."

.

**Your eyes**

.

"Kau baru datang?"

"Iya, ada urusan di sekolah." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook—teman seprofesinya yang sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam pelayan. Sungmin mengambil pekerjaan _part time_ di sebuah _cafe_ sebagai pelayan di sana. Makanya ia begitu buru-buru pulang saat selesai dari sekolahnya tadi, ia tidak ingin kepergok datang terlambat seperti dua hari kemarin. Walaupun _part time_ Sungmin sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Bukankah dia harus mandiri kalau masih ingin bertahan hidup di tengah kota besar seperti Seoul ini. Dia tidak boleh membuang waktunya untuk hal yang tidak berguna, karena waktu adalah emas. Begitu ia menyiakannya maka ia akan mempersulit hidupnya sendiri. Semua perlu perjuangan, begitu juga dengan kebahagiaan. Bagaimana dia bisa bahagia kalau ia tidak mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin kebahagiaan akan muncul dengan sendirinya, bahkan itu terdengar sangat tidak logis.

"Sungmin, tolong hampiri meja 15." teriakan Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Ryeowook yang kewalahan dengan pelanggan yang datang. Sungmin menuruti perintah Ryeowook untuk melayani meja 15, namun …. _Please, jangan sekarang._

.

**Your Eyes**

.

Sungmin menghempaskan dirinya di kasur, sesekali menghela nafasnya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali.

"Bodoh!" Ia terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri sejak kejadian yang membuat _mood_nya rusak.

"Sial. Sangat sial!" Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal, ia merasa… sangat memalukan. Atau justru dipermalukan.

"Dasar Cho terkutuk!" geram Sungmin mengingat betapa _namja_ itu tersenyum puas padanya. Seharusnya ia meminta Ryeowook untuk menggantikan dirinya tadi, sehingga ia tidak perlu menghampiri Cho terkutuk itu. Karena apa?

Saat ia menghampiri meja Kyuhyun tadi, _namja_ itu sudah menyeringai melihat dirinya, padahal Sungmin sudah memakai masker agar tidak dikenali oleh Kyuhyun. Namun…

"Senang bertemu denganmu disini, no-na-Lee" dengan seringaian andalannya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Kau bilang apa? Matamu buta? Aku ini _namja._ _N-A-M-J-A_. Jangan sekali-kali memanggilku begitu." Peringat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kecilkan suaramu." Bisik Ryeowook yang kebetulan sedang berada berada di meja samping Kyuhyun. Menghela nafas, pertanda Sungmin mengalah.

"Pesan apa?"

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu, nona? Bukankah…" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin menyela.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku nona, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Sungmin hampir saja memukul Kyuhyun jika Ryeowook tidak datang untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, Sungmin justru pergi dari sana.

"Tolong maafkan dia tuan, dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang benar-benar buruk. Mungkin di sekolah barunya dia mempunyai masalah." Jelas Ryeowook seraya meminta maaf atas perlakuan Sungmin.

"Baiklah tuan, anda ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kyuhyun begitu singkat membuat Ryeowook mengira bahwa Kyuhyun marah atas perlakuan Sungmin yang tidak baik pada pelanggan.

"Aku tidak akan memesan, sebelum dia yang melayaniku sendiri."

"Sungmin?" Tanya Ryeowook meyakinkan.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun terlihat menyatukan keningnya—pura-pura berpikir.

"Ya, Sungmin. Nona manis tadi." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Err… begini tuan, eum i-itu… Sungmin, dia lelaki bukan perempuan jadi—"

"Aku tahu, tenang saja. Aku bisa mengendalikannya." Ryeowook jadi merasa tidak enak pada pelanggannya itu. Bukannya ia bermaksud mengatur Kyuhyun agar berhenti memanggil Sungmin dengan nona. Namun jika tidak begitu Sungmin bisa mengamuk di _café _ini dan kemungkinan dia akan diberhentikan.

"Baiklah saya akan memanggil Sungmin sebentar, permisi." Ryeowook segera mengundurkan diri dari sana lalu mencari Sungmin.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin. Apa yang kau lakukan pada pelanggan kita?" Tanya Ryeowook frustasi kala menemukan Sungmin.

"Dia yang memulainya."jawab Sungmin kesal.

"Tapi tidak seperti itu Sungmin. Kau bisa menahannya, bagaimana jika Yunho _sanjangmin_ tahu? Kau bisa di pecat, Sungmin." Sungguh Ryeowook tak habis pikir mengapa Sungmin begitu ceroboh kali ini.

"Dia memintamu kesana, Min. Cepatlah sebelum dia benar-benar mengadu pada Yunho _sanjangnim_.

.

**Your Eyes**

.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, tuan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat agar terdengar manis. Melihat Sungmin sudah berada di depannya tidak menghentikan senyum puas Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, berikan makanan yang menurutmu enak." Melihat Sungmin mengangguk patuh membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Siapapun akan berhasil ia kendalikan, begitulah pikirnya.

.

Ketika matanya menangkap Sungmin tengah berjalan ke arahnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum yang entah apa artinya.

"Ini pesanan anda, silahkan dinikmati." ujar Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan rasa kesalnya.

"Tunggu!" suara Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin saat ia ingin berbalik.

"Apa ini sehat?" walaupun ini bukan _cafe_ miliknya tetapi Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sungguh keterlaluan.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa mencobanya sendiri!" jawab Sungmin kesal.

"Tidak perlu begitu, hanya memastikan." Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, namun justru membuat Sungmin semakin muak. Merasa sudah tidak dibutuhkan Sungmin pergi tetapi lagi lagi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Apalagi?" ia menatap lelaki tampan itu jengah.

"Kau harus menungguku selesai makan, harus ada yang bertanggung jawab kalau aku keracunan." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Hanya kali ini ia akan mengalah pada Kyuhyun, lain kali ia pasti akan membalasnya.

"Aku harus melayani yang lain." bantah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena pelanggan adalah raja. Jadi diamlah supaya ini cepat berakhir"

"Ya, kau benar" guman Sungmin pelan.

Dengan berat hati ia diam, masih berdiri di tempatnya menunggu Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya. Semoga atasannya tidak melihatnya seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia dipecat karena tidak bekerja justru menemani—memperhatikan— Kyuhyun makan.

Melihat Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya Sungmin bernafas lega, setidaknya dia akan segera pergi dari jarak pandangnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Bersiaplah aku akan datang lagi."

Sungmin mematung, ingin sekali rasanya berteriak kalau ia sedang bermimpi. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, namun ia masih dapat melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh.

"Ini mimpi buruk." gumannya

Saat Sungmin berbalik, ia tersentak melihat atasannya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan menatap Sungmin datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Maaf, _s-sanjangnim_ tadi saya… habis membersihkan meja." jawab Sungmin kikuk. Melihat atasannya hanya diam, ia memohon undur diri dari sana.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi." Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian pergi ke belakang.

.

Mengingat kejadian siang tadi hanya akan membuat Sungmin ingin mengubur Kyuhyun hidup-hidup. _Namja_ itu benar-benar pembawa sial baginya, apalagi tadi dia bilang akan datang lagi. Oh _God_… mimpi buruk yang sangat buruk. Hari pertama yang menyebalkan. Pertama kali masuk sekolah. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Pertama kali ia merasa sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun. Pertama kali ada temannya yang mengetahuinya bekerja _part time_. Pertama kali juga Kyuhyun mengerjainya saat ia bekerja. Dan pertama kalinya Sungmin… entahlah hanya Tuhan yang dapat memastikannya.

**.**

**NEXT/DELETE?**

**.**

**A/N: Next review sebanyak mungkin. Delete tidak perlu mereview. Silahkan anda memilih sendiri.**

**Thanks sudah berkenan mengunjungi tulisan abstrak saya.**

**.**

**sign**,

**Baby's Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**061214**


	2. Thank You

**Your Eyes**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate:** **T**

**.**

**Cast: Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght: MultiChap**

**.**

**Summary: Sungmin yang memulai hidup barunya, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun—lelaki dengan sejuta keburukan. Bagaimana jika kehidupan Sungmin yang baru dipenuhi dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin tahu sesuatu hal, alasan Kyuhyun masuk dalam hidupnya selama ini.**

**.**

**WARN: alur **_**ngebut**_**, ide pasaran, bahasa berantakan, tulisan abstrak.**

**OOOC! Hanya bermaksud menyalurkan kebiasaan, tidak bermaksud menghina nama baik tokoh. **_**Sorry,**_** tuntutan cerita.**

**YAOI. BxB. Don't like Don't Read! Basher Plagiator Stay Away!**

**.**

**©Baby's Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 : THANK YOU

.

"Oh… Tidak!" Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat melihat jam mungilnya yang berbentuk hello kity warna _pink_.

"Kenapa bisa kesiangan begini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil handuk lalu mandi. Begitu selesai Sungmin langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Seharusnya ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya namun kali ini ia berlari mengingat waktu yang ia punya sangat sedikit.

"hosh… hosh… Cho sialan!" ditengah larinya Sungmin masih sempat mengutuk Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa salah _namja_ itu sehingga Sungmin menyumpahinya sepagi ini. Aneh dan konyol sekali.

Saat Sungmin sudah sampai di depan kelasnya, ternyata Shin _seongsanim_ sudah menjelaskan materinya. Ia mengusap peluh yang ada di keningnya kemudian mengetuk pintu kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Shin _seongsanim_ yang bertubuh tambun tersebut pada Sungmin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, eoh?" Tanyanya lagi begitu melihat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"Maaf _seongsanim_, saya terlambat" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Semua orang tahu itu, " balas Shin _seongsanim_ datar.

Sungmin terkejut saat tangannya ditarik masuk. Kyuhyun. Dengan santainya lelaki itu membawanya masuk tanpa menghiraukan Shin _seongsanim_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?" Tanya seongsanim saat melihat mereka sudah duduk di tempat duduknya. Namun bukannya meminta maaf atas perbuatannya Kyuhyun justru memasang _earphone_ di telinganya.

"Bahkan semua orang tahu apa yang aku lakukan." jawab Kyuhyun membalas Shin _seongsanim_ telak, sambil memilih lagu yang akan di dengarkannya.

"Lebih baik kau diam jika masih menyayangi pekerjaanmu." Lanjutnya tanpa memandang Shin _seongsanim_.

Keadaan seolah hening, tak ada yang berani menyahut ataupun menegur. Mereka mengambil keputusan yang benar. Siapapun tidak ada yang berani menetang kata-kata Kyuhyun jika mereka masih menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Pasalnya dia juga terlambat seperti dirinya namun dia terlihat sangat santai. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat acuh. Memang Sungmin pernah mendengar orang tua Kyuhyun adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah ini. Jadi semua orang menghormati keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tetapi yang barusan ia lihat tadi itu sudah keterlaluan. Kyuhyun seolah membuat dunianya sendiri, bertingkah sesuka dirinya sendiri tidak menghormati orang lain terlebih orang yang lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis saat mengetahui Sungmin sedari tadi melihatnya.

"Jika kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Simpanlah aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sambungnya sambil mengeluarkan PSP miliknya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin heran, makhluk seperti apa Kyuhyun ini? Dia bertindak seolah berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Tetapi yang lebih Sungmin heran Kyuhyun berada di peringkat tertinggi dalam angkatannya. Bagaimana mungkin? Semua orang juga bisa melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun di kelas, tak sedikitpun memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Daripada kau berdiam diri, lebih baik gunakan waktumu untuk mencatat." Kyuhyun menyodorkan bukunya pada Sungmin.

"Tidak perlu, aku punya—"

"Untukku." ujar Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?" teriak Sungmin ketika berhasil mencerna maksud Kyuhyun.

"Jaga bicaramu, bodoh." Bisik Kyuhyun saat menyadari seluruh isi kelas tengah melirik mereka.

"Tak sudi!"

"Kau sangat munafik, nona." seringaian Kyuhyun tampak ketika ia melihat Sungmin meraih bukunya dan mulai menyalin tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, Sungmin memang menulis catatan untuknya namun _namja_ manis itu tidak berhenti mengutuk dirinya yang berada di sampingnya.

Semua siswa tengah sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang menekan-nekan tombol kecil pada PSPnya. Ketika ia sangat berkonsentrasi melawan musuhnya tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat menggelikan. Sungmin tampak menggigit bibirnya menyadari betapa memalukan dirinya. "Perutmu memalukan Lee." Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan tawanya. Dengan sedikit ragu Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ikut aku." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar.

"Kalian mau kemana, eoh?" Tanya Shin _seongsanim_ saat melihatnya membawa Sungmin keluar dari kelas.

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat lalu menghilang dari kelas bersama Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun berhenti!" Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan!" Sungmin berucap frustasi. Ia bertambah geram melihat Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Sungmin dalam diam.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan pada Shin _seongsanim_."

"Sudah selesai?" Ia mendelik, menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Dirinya hampir meledak karna memendam emosi yang berlebihan akibat Kyuhyun, tapi namja itu justru…_ah menyebalkan._

"Diam! Atau kau akan menyesal!" Lagi. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

"Makan." Kyuhyun menyodorinya sepiring _omlete_ yang baru saja ia ambil di cafetaria. Sungmin menatap piring itu ragu, dan lelaki tampan tersebut menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan dua kali, Lee." Kyuhyun mendesis, Sungmin selalu bisa membuatnya kewalahan.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Lee? Aku punya nama Cho." Tidak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin begitu keras kepala. Dia tidak sedikitpun mengindahkan perintah Kyuhyun justru senang memercikan api amarah pada sang penguasa.

"Berhenti menyulut emosiku!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Terserah. Urusi hidup mu sendiri!" Sedetik itu juga ia meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di cafeteria dengan sepiring _omlete_ yang sudah mendingin.

"Sebenarnya…." Sungmin memandang punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang mulai mengabur.

"Kau ini makhluk seperti apa Cho?"

.

**Your Eyes**

.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin saat ia bergabung kembali di kelas.

"Jangan mudah mengucapkan terima kasih." balas Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kenapa?" Sungmin menyangga kepalanya menghadap ke lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya kini.

"Lakukan saja." Jawab Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Ayolah. Kau sudah membuatku tertarik?" Sungmin terlihat sangat antusias dengan topik yang Kyuhyun bawa.

"Hn. Ingin ku ceritakan sesuatu?" Akhirnya ia menoleh ke Sungmin yang mengangguk dengan cepat. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Bagaimanapun sikap Kyuhyun, ia tetap terlihat mempesona, menjerat siapapun hanya dengan melihat wajahnya.

"Semua terlihat seperti fatamorgana, Lee." Sungmin mencoba menyimak dengan benar setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir kissable Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tertipu dengan apa yang kau lihat, karena kau tidak dapat menembus mereka sampai ke dalam." Kyuhyun tampak memejamkan matanya, begitu menikmati hembusan nafas yang bergerak _in-out_ dari hidungnya.

"Mereka tidak pernah melakukannya dengan tulus." Kyuhyun kembali membuka obsidiannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu, Kyuhyun?" sela Sungmin penasaran. Ia menoleh sebentar lalu kembali melihat lurus ke depan. Matanya terlihat sendu entah mengapa.

"Semua terlihat jelas di mata ku. Ekspresi orang, kau tak dapat menebaknya namun terlihat jelas saat kau merasakannya. Kau tidak akan pernah tau dengan mereka yang berada di belakang mu." Sungmin diam mencoba mencerna dengan baik kata demi kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Tampak baik di depan tetapi entah apa yang mereka lakukan di belakang mu." Sungmin merasakannya, amarah yang terlalu banyak menguar di kedua mata coklat Kyuhyun. Garis rahangnya mengeras diikuti dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus. _Apa yang terjadi padanya?_

"Jadi, jangan terlalu sering mengatakan terima kasih." Kyuhyun sudah tampak membaik, wajahnya sudah tidak terlalu merah.

"Percuma kau bersikap baik pada orang yang tidak tulus padamu." Baru kali ini Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Walau hanya tersenyum tipis namun ia dapat melihat sisi lain dari Kyuhyun yang ia sebut dengan namja arogan.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tulus padaku, Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Jangan mudah percaya padaku." Kyuhyun mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak seburuk yang kukira."

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakannya." Sungmin mendelik kesal pada Kyuhyun. Padahal ia sudah berniat memperbaik hubungan mereka, tetapi Kyuhyun selalu merusak segalanya. _Dasar…_

"Bahkan kau sudah mengutuk ku lagi, kan?" Sungmin melotot. _Jangan bilang dia bisa membaca pikiranku._

.

**Your Eyes**

.

"Diamlah, Cho! Aku sedang sibuk." Teriak Changmin dengan kedua tangannya bergerak aktif kesana kemari di atas benda hitam mungil tersebut.

"Donghae _hyung_, ayolah…" suara Kyuhyun terdengar memelas.

"Ajak saja Changmin _hyung_, aku sibuk." Balas Donghae tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Chammie, kau akan menyesal jika aku mengatakan ini tentang makanan lezat." Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia sebal diacuhkan seperti ini, apa susahnya berdiri dan mengikutinya?

"Oke, Cho. _First, call me hyung didn't_ Chammie_. It made me nauseous._" Changmin melempar PSPnya ke sembarang arah. Ia kesal saat lelaki Cho itu tidak sopan dalam memanggilnya namun setelah ia mendengar kata makanan maka ia akan berfikir dua kali.

"_Your wish_."

"_Jerk_, Ayo cepat. Kau bilang akan makan."

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberikan kaset game yang kau beli kemarin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meraih kunci mobilnya.

"_Hell no!_ Kaset game itu _limited edition_, Kyuhyun."

"Justru itu aku memintanya." Balas Kyuhyun ringan.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi." Suara Donghae menengahi mereka. Hanya karna masalah _game_ Donghae tidak menjamin hal ini akan selesai dengan mudah, makanya ia menghentikan perdebatan kedua maniak _game_ itu.

"_Yo man! What's happend?_" sahut Donghae lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk

di depan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena tadi ia harus ke toilet sebentar lalu baru menyusul mereka. Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya mendiamkannya Donghae berniat meminta tolong pada Changmin.

"Hyung, bantu aku?" Donghae melirik Changmin yang tengah menghabisi mangsanya. Sedangkan yang di lirik hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Seorang food monster seperti Changmin tidak akan bisa diganggu ketika di depannya tersaji berbagai makanan lezat.

"Wajah mu menakutkan, Kyuhyun." Kata Donghae sambil mengeluarkan _smartphone_nya.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Hae! Dan nikmati makanan enak ini!" Changmin menegur Donghae agar jangan mengusik Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam _mood danger_.

"Aku tidak tertarik Hyung. Habiskan saja semua." Donghae sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya antusias. Dia mungkin sudah kenyang dengan _smartphone_ tersebut.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, sudah akan ku lakukan."

Diam-diam Kyuhyun terus memutar kedua matanya ke segala arah, mencoba mencari peruntungannya siang ini. _Kemana dia?_ Guman Kyuhyun dalam hati. Percuma saja jika pergi ke sini sedangkan orang yang ia cari tidak ada.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae saat melihatnya berdiri dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Donghae sebentar lalu pergi.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?

.

Your Eyes

.

Sungmin tampak sedang memilah beberapa bunga segar untuk ditata di toko bunga. Hari ini ia mengambil kerja _part time_ di toko bunga milik Jang _ahjumma_. Yeoja paruh baya itu dengan baik hati menawarinya pekerjaan untuk menjaga toko bunga miliknya. Lagi pula Jang _ahjumma_ senang melihat Sungmin begitu mencintai bunga-bunganya. _Namja_ itu pandai menjaga bunganya agar tetap segar, sehingga banyak pelanggan yang sering mampir untuk membeli bunga kesukaan mereka disini.

_Kringg…_

Bunyi bel bergemerincing menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Sosok itu berjalan dengan tegap, wajahnya bersinar begitu indah, tubuhnya dibalut dengan kaos kasual yang senada dengan celana jeans hitam panjangnya. Langkahnya begitu tegas, aura maskulin menyebar di segala penjuru ruangan. Begitu senyumnya terkembang di bibir jokernya tersebut ditambah dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya, dapat memperjelas bagaimana tampannya orang itu.

"Apa kabar, Sungmin?" Siwon menyapa Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Baik, kau Siwon?"

"Lebih baik ketika aku melihat mu di sini."

"Oh, jangan mulai Siwon." Mereka tertawa pelan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Kau"

"_Please_ Siwon, Seriuslah." Balas Sungmin malas.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Min. Seperti biasa ambilkan sebuket bunga mawar untuk ku."

"Beruntungnya kekasih mu mempunyai pacar seorang Choi Siwon." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil beberapa bunga untuk Siwon.

"Kau bercerita seolah kau sedang cemburu?" timpal Siwon

"Kau sangat romantis." Lanjut Sungmin sambil mendelik pada Siwon.

"Benarkah? Ku fikir kekasih mu lah orang yang paling beruntung karena memiliki mu."

"Hentikan candaan mu, Siwon." Lelaki dewasa itu terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Sungmin.

"Ingat, kau yang memulainya." balas Siwon santai.

"Baiklah, akan aku revisi. _Eomma_ mu adalah wanita yang paling beruntung memiliki mu." Sambung Sungmin pura-pura kesal, lalu memberikan sebuket bunga mawar pesanannya pada lelaki itu.

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Oh, iya, nanti malam kau ada acara?" Tanya Siwon.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus _part time_ di _café_." Jawab Sungmin penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Mungkin lain kali."

"Aku akan datang lagi untuk menagih janjimu, Min."

"Permisi" Senyum Sungmin mengantar Siwon pergi dari toko bunga tersebut.

"Kalian terlihat serasi." Sungmin teronjak mendengar Jung _ahjumma_ yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kami hanya berteman, _ahjumma_." Bantah Sungmin halus.

"Tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat, dan aku senang jika kalian memang mempunyai perasaan yang sama." Sungmin menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, _ahjumma_."

.

Your Eyes

.

"Kemana saja kau?" Sungmin menoleh, menemukan Kyuhyun berjalan di sampingnya. _Dia lagi?_

"Kemarin kau tidak kerja?" Melihat Sungmin diam, Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawab Sungmin ketus, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Oke, kau yang memulai, Lee." Desis Kyuhyun lalu berjalan memutar arah dari Sungmin.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baru saja Sungmin masuk ke kelas, namun apa yang sudah ia dapatkan?

"Pergi dari tempatku." Sungmin mencoba menetralkan suaranya. Lelaki itu benar-benar ingin membunuhnya dengan menahan emosi terus-menerus. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, melihat Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya. Namja itu duduk di kursinya dan kakinya berada di atas kursi Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, aku memperingatkan mu." Desis Sungmin.

Diam. Ia justru memainkan PSP di tangannya tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Sungmin.

"Jangan kekanakan, Kyuhyun. Cepat menyingkir!" Sungmin masih mempertahankan kesabarannya dalam menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Kekanakan? Aku?" tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar.

"Pakai otakmu yang pintar itu, Lee. Sebelum kau membuat keputusan yang tidak rasional." Ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Kenapa diam? Otakmu lamban, eoh?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tutup mulut mu, Cho." Suara _namja_ jangkung itu menengahi.

"Atas dasar apa kau menyuruhku diam, huh?"

"Apa yang menimpa kepala mu? Kau selalu berada dalam _mood danger_ akhir-akhir ini."

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Sungmin benar, kau memang…"

"_Shut the fucking up_, Shim Changmin!" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Kyuhyun, kami hanya ingin…"

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu bicara, huh?"

Sungmin hanya diam melihat ketiga orang itu tengah bersitegang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Kyuhyun sungguh tampak emosi saat ini, bahkan Donghae baru saja terkena imbasnya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun ia kesal dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, tetapi dia masih bisa menjaga emosinya. Dia terkesan tenang dan mengamati.

"Kau. Dan kau menyingkir dari hadapanku!" kata Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk Changmin dan Donghae.

"Apa kau bilang?" Donghae ingin protes pada _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu karena sudah terang-terangan mengusirnya dan Changmin. Tetapi Changmin lebih dulu menyentuh bahunya dan memberi isyarat supaya ia menyingkir.

"Kembali. Atau tidak sama sekali. Cho." Setelah mengatakan demikian Changmin lenyap dari sana mengikuti Donghae.

"Dan kau. Jangan sekali-kali melawanku." Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Imbuh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Terima kasih." _Kyuhyun. Kau memang tulus padaku. Begitu tulus dalam membenciku_. Lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: berhubung dalam draf saya, cerita ini sudah sampai chapter 3 saya akan update cepat sampai chapter depan, namun setelahnya bergantung pada readers. Jadi saya harap kerja samanya. Saya memberi yang kalian inginkan, kalian juga—setidaknya, memberi saya **_**reward **_**atas usaha saya.**

**.**

**Terima Kasih sekali pada readers yang sudah bijak dalam mengambil langkah untuk menghargai tulisan abstrak saya. Ini memang jauh dari kata **_**'enak dibaca'**_** maka dari itu saya berterima kasih pada readers yang sudah berbijaksana memilih tidak meninggalkan **_**'jejak'**_**. Saya akan berusaha lagi, memperbaiki **_**ini-itu**_** untuk kalian pada pecinta fanfict Kyumin. **_**Thanks a lot, Love you all**_** :)**


	3. Beautiful Day

**Your Eyes**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate:** **T**

**.**

**Cast: Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght: MultiChap**

**.**

**Summary: Sungmin yang memulai hidup barunya, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun—lelaki dengan sejuta keburukan. Bagaimana jika kehidupan Sungmin yang baru dipenuhi dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin tahu sesuatu hal, alasan Kyuhyun masuk dalam hidupnya selama ini.**

**.**

**WARN: alur **_**ngebut**_**, ide pasaran, bahasa berantakan, tulisan abstrak.**

**OOOC! Hanya bermaksud menyalurkan kebiasaan, tidak bermaksud mencemarkan nama baik tokoh. **_**Sorry,**_** tuntutan cerita.**

**YAOI. BxB. Don't like Don't Read! Basher Plagiator Stay Away!**

**.**

**©Baby's Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: BEAUTIFUL DAY

.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Memangnya dia siapa?" guman Sungmin kesal. _Well, Kyuhyun adalah makhluk yang sulit di mengerti. Lelaki itu… entah mengapa sangat membenci semua orang, jangan-jangan dia juga membenci dirinya sendiri? Sehingga ia sering uring uringan tidak jelas._

"Dasar namja arogan menyebalkan. Dia fikir semua orang harus patuh padanya?"

"_No way! Oh God Don't kidding me_."

"Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi menggerutu terus?" Tanya Ryeowook yang sedang bersandar di kasir.

"Kau ingat lelaki yang mengerjaiku dulu?" Ryeowook terlihat mengerutkan keningnya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia seolah ingin mengibarkan bendera perang padaku, setiap hari." Jelas Sungmin.

"Oh tidak, bahkan setiap detik." Tambahnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sungmin sinis ketika mendengar tawa keras Ryeowook.

"Lihat ke arah jam 8." Bisik Ryeowook sambil menahan tawanya yang akan meledak lagi.

"Oh. _Shit!_"

"Sejak kapan kau suka mengumpat, Min?" Sungmin menoleh kembali pada Ryeowook.

"Jadi _namja_ itu yang mengajarkanmu? Good luck, Sungmin. Semoga Tuhan masih menyayangimu." Ryeowook segera pergi sebelum Sungmin melemparnya dengan sepatu.

_Apa yang dia lakukan disana?_ Dengan terpaksa Sungmin mendekati orang itu. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

_Changmin benar, otak Kyuhyun memang sudah terbentur. Kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang menggila pagi tadi?_

"Hn."

"Kau harus sopan pada pelangganmu, nona."

"Sudah ku—

_Marcus Cho. Aku bersumpah ingin membunuhmu sekarang jika kau macam-macam._

—Cepat pesan makananmu. Aku sibuk."

"Tidak ada." Sungmin mendelik. Lelaki ini tampan jika saja kelakuannya tidak seperti _Lucifer_. Mungkin dia _devil_ yang terperangkap dalam rupa _angel_, begitulah pemikiran Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku per—"

"Tunggu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengah. _Apalagi?_

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, aku pelanggan di sini. Pembeli adalah raja." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Tetapi perkecualian untukmu." Balas Sungmin cepat.

"Ku rasa kau harus melakukannya—dengan berat hati. Lihatlah, atasanmu mengawasi kita dari sana." Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan ia menemukan atasannya tengah melihatnya tajam seolah ingin mengulitinya pelan-pelan.

"Kalau kau bisa kerja sama denganku, maka kau aman. Tetapi kalau—"

"Oke, apa maumu?" potong Sungmin cepat, ia tidak mau berlama-lama terjebak dalam permainan Kyuhyun.

"_Simple_. Ambilkan aku makanan lalu duduk temani aku makan."

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada atasanmu nanti." Jelas Kyuhyun saat ia menangkap keraguan dari mata bening Sungmin.

"Ku harap kau tidak sedang bercanda." Sungmin melenggang dari sana, bermaksud mengambilkan pesanan Kyuhyun.

"Ku harap juga begitu." Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat punggung sempit Sungmin.

.

Your Eyes

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, di sini?" Sungmin tersentak, suara ini sangat familiar untuknya. Ia segera beranjak, tidak ingin membuat atasannya marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaan atasan Sungmin sembari menahan lelaki itu agar tetap duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Sungmin panik, mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun, dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang. Karna perbuatannya ini dapat membahayakan posisi Sungmin.

"Kau harus tahu, aku adalah pelanggan di sini. Dan pembeli adalah raja." Jelas Kyuhyun persis dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi pada Sungmin.

"Kau sudah mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan."

"Aku tahu, tetapi anak ini—"

"Dia milikku. Dan kau tak berhak atas dia." Sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi ini _café_ milikku. Kau seharusnya—" Suara atasan Sungmin sudah mulai naik tingkat. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotongnya dengan wajah khasnya—Stoic. Dia tidak memberikan kesempatan pada atasan Sungmin untuk berbicara lebih.

"Oh ya? Apa aku harus memberimu penjelasan? Bahkan hanya dengan seujung kuku ku saja aku bisa membeli 10 restoran yang lebih baik daripada milikmu. Kalau saja kau bisa diam, maka aku akan diam pula. Tetapi kau sudah membuatku kecewa dengan perbuatanmu yang menyebut dirinya sebagai pemilik restoran ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk melihat kehancuranmu tiba." Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya, masih dengan wajah angkuh yang selalu terbingkai pada parasnya yang rupawan.

"Sungmin, mulai sekarang jangan lagi menampakkan dirimu padaku." Kyuhyun geram melihat atasan Sungmin yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka, bahkan sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun kata-katanya.

"Tapi, Jung _sanjangnim_—"

"Kau di pecat!" atasan Sungmin—Jung Yunho, kembali menoleh dan kemudian benar benar pergi dari sana.

"Kau puas, Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia jelas tahu Sungmin sekarang tengah marah padanya, namun ini bukan salahnya. Atasan Sungmin lah yang sudah mencari gara-gara padanya dan tentu saja ia tidak membiarkan orang itu begitu saja. Sungmin melihat ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan dirinya—dan Kyuhyun. Ia juga melihat Ryeowook tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatapnya khawatir. Sungmin terengah, ia sudah mencapai di batasnya. Ia mencoba menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak di sini. Namun, akibatnya ia merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Ia segera keluar dari sana, sebelum ia benar-benar menangis.

"Apalagi?" jerit Sungmin frustasi saat Kyuhyun menahan lengannya.

"Kau ingin apalagi dari ku? Aku sudah tidak mempunyai apa-apa." Pertahanan Sungmin runtuh, ia menangis di hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih saja diam. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, penopang utama hidupnya sudah hancur karena kelakuan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu masih tidak beranjak, memandangnya dalam diam. Sedangkan Sungmin semakin terisak, menangisi jalan hidupnya yang sudah tertata rapi tiba-tiba hancur dalam sekejap—dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap air matanya kasar. _Bodoh._ Seharusnya ia tidak mengangis di depan Kyuhyun, dengan begitu bukankah Kyuhyun akan tertawa puas melihat kehancuran dirinya. Ya, Kyuhyun akan menertawakannya karena ia kalah dengan permainan Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik, biarkan kali ini ia menghindar, biarkan—hanya kali, ini ia mengalah pada Kyuhyun. Karena setelah ini Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyentuh hidupnya. Ia akan pulang dan melupakan semuanya, mungkin tidur adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri tegap di tempatnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ada dalam fikirannya. Wajahnya pun juga tak bisa membantu, lelaki itu sangat pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namun ada satu hal yang terlihat jelas. Amarah.

"Kau akan hancur, Jung."

.

Your Eyes

.

Sungmin meraih ponsel di atas nakas samping ranjangnya ketika mendengar benda mungil itu bergetar.

"Hallo?"

"Aku tidak apa apa, Siwon. Aku baru saja bangun tidur." Sungmin sedikit tertawa meyakinkan seseorang di seberang sana. Sungmin tak habis fikir kenapa lelaki itu bisa menebak dirinya, sebegitu jelaskah keadaan dirinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu di toko bunga. Aku akan segera ke sana." Senyum di bibir Sungmin semakin terkembang mendengar bahwa Siwon menagih janjinya malam ini.

.

"Sungmin, ini seriusan kau?" Siwon mengerjap takjub kala maniknya melihat Sungmin berdiri di depannya dengan balutan _t-shirt v-neck_ berwarna _baby blue_, begitu membuat wajah Sungmin bersinar di bawah terpaan sinar rembulan malam ini. Kulit putihnya yang bak pualan berpadu dengan senyum manisnya membuat Sungmin meleburkan hati semua orang yang melihatnya. Sungmin—nyaris sempurna.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Sungmin berbalik hendak pergi.

"Tidak seru sekali." Siwon merengut sembari membalikkan badan Sungmin lalu menggiringnya ke dalam mobil.

"Bagaimana hari mu, Sungmin?" Siwon membuka suaranya saat ia sudah melajukan mobilnya.

"Sangat buruk." Jawab Sungmin kesal mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Begitukah?" guman Siwon namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, aku di pecat dari _café_." Balas Sungmin masam.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Siwon terkejut dengan berita tersebut, pasalnya Sungmin bukan orang yang ceroboh. Ia bekerja dengan begitu baik, lalu bagaimana bisa? Apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal?

"Semua karena makhluk terkutuk itu." _Namja_ yang lebih tampan itu tergelak mendengar suara Sungmin, seperti anak balita yang tengah merajuk pada ibunya.

"Orang yang special, bukan?" kedua mata elangnya masih _focus_ pada jalan di depannya, namun sesekali ia menoleh ke arah _namja_ manis di sampingnya.

"_Oh my fucking God_, aku bersumpah akan menguburnya hidup-hidup jika ia berani menampakkan wajahnya di hadapan ku." Desis Sungmin begitu emosi, melihat sekelebatan bayangan Kyuhyun melintas di otaknya.

"Jadi aku lebih baik, kan?"

"Jangan bercanda, tentu kau jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengannya, Siwon." Tanpa Sungmin sadari Siwon tersenyum samar, sedikit merasa lega bahwa setidaknya dia unggul dari semua orang.

.

Your Eyes

.

"Silahkan." Siwon menarik sebuah kursi untuk Sungmin.

"Kau salah minum obat, Siwon?" dengan senang hati Sungmin duduk disana.

"Kau memperlakukanku seperti tuan putri?" nada Sungmin terdengar begitu sarkatik.

"Kau ingin memesan apa tuan putri?" Siwon menanggapi gurauan yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Makanan yang manis." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Lalu Siwon menyahutnya cepat.

"Seperti dirimu."

"Jangan mulai, Siwon. Tolonglah." Suara Sungmin memelas, ia tahu cara yang tepat untuk memohon pada Siwon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Min?" sang penanya bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, sedangkan sang penjawab hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin sementara aku hanya akan menjaga toko bunga milik Jang _ahjumma_." Muram di wajahnya begitu terlihat jelas saat ini.

"Andai aku bisa membantu, Min." melihat sang lawan bicara ikut muram, Sungmin tersenyum hangat.

"Kau peduli itu sudah sangat membantuku, Siwon." Hibur Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta pertanggungjawaban dari orang itu, Min?"

"Siapa? Orang terkutuk itu? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Setidaknya mintalah uang ganti rugi selama kau belum menemukan pekerjaan baru." Ide Siwon memang tidak buruk tetapi itu menyakiti telinga Sungmin.

"Tidak, Siwon." Namun Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin yang keras kepala.

"Melakukan hal itu sama saja bunuh diri dengan cara yang menyakitkan." Timpalnya lagi.

"Lagipula aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia salah telah melakukan ini terhadapku." Kedua manik Sungmin menerawang jauh disana.

"Terserah kau saja, Min. Asal kau tidak jatuh di lubang yang sama saja sebanyak dua kali." Saran Siwon pada akhirnya.

"Aku tahu."

.

Your Eyes

.

Langkahnya terkesan memburu, rasanya ingin meledak kapan saja. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, datang ke _apartement_nya adalah keputusan yang tepat, karena ia akan menemukan—

"Changmin, cepat cari semua tentang Jung Yunho!"

"Dan kau, cari kelemahan Jung brengsek itu!"

—Changmin dan Donghae berada di sana. Dan mereka bisa ia andalkan saat ini, tanpa protes tentunya. Jelas tidak ada kata protes yang merambat ke telinga mu, Cho Kyuhyun, karena mereka sibuk mengutukmu dalam dalam hati.

Changmin yang memang sedang membuka laptopnya itu dengan berat hati membatalkan niatnya untuk membuka situs _game favorite_nya, saat mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang berwujudkan perintah mutlak. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mendengus mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba datang membuat kegaduhan di _apartement_nya yang begitu sepi—sebelum sang pemilik datang.

"Apa yang ingin kau hancurkan, Cho?" Suara Changmin mengakhiri keheningan yang begitu mencekam. Ia tahu, teman yang sudah menyerupai saudaranya itu tengah ingin memusnahkan tikus kecil yang mengganggu hidupnya.

"Jung brengsek itu memang brengsek! Tidak akan ku biarkan ia hidup tenang di bawah penderitaan—"

"Siapa?" Donghae yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya, karena Kyuhyun memutuskan kalimatnya begitu saja.

"Tidak begitu penting." Elak Kyuhyun.

"Penting. Sangat penting." Koreksi Changmin atas sanggahan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik pada Changmin, lelaki itu terlalu bermulut besar menurutnya.

"Ini sama sekali bukan gayamu, Cho." Seringaian yang terpatri di bibir Changmin membuat emosi Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di ubun-ubun serasa ingin meledak sekarang juga.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Kau memang memahami dia melebihi dirinya sendiri. Tapi ku sarankan kau menutup mulutmu jika tidak ingin apartement mewah ini menjadi abu dalam sedetik." Jelas Donghae begitu panjang ketika menyadari gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang akan menerkam Changmin bulat-bulat.

"Dan kau, Kyuhyun, cobalah kendalikan emosimu. Jangan menyela, tolonglah kali ini saja dengarkan aku. Kau ingin kita membantumu, kan? Jadi tenanglah, jangan membuat masalah baru disini." Tambahnya lagi lebih panjang seraya melirik hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Chammie, sejak kapan Donghae hyung bisa bijak seperti itu?" tawa keras Kyuhyun terhenti kala dua pukulan mendarat di kepalanya.

"_I've said not to called me_ Chammie, Kyunnie sayang." Sinis Changmin.

"Berhenti tertawa. _Mood swing_mu membuatku mual." Ujar Donghae kesal.

"Yak kalian—"

"Diam, Cho Kyuhyun!" perintah Changmin dan Donghae serempak.

"Berani-beraninya kalian?! Cepat lakukan perintahku!" suaranya yang khas seperti sang putera mahkota membungkam semua penghuni ruang persegi panjang tersebut. Membuat Changmin dan Donghae terpaksa menerapkan keputusan-Lebih-Baik-Diam-Atau-Hal-Ini-Tidak-Akan-Selesai-Dengan-Cepat. Yang lebih tua bersikap lebih dewasa menghadapi sang adik yang baru menginjak masa pubertas. Dengan kata lain memaklumi semua tingkahnya yang seperti anak balita.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: hallohai~ saya dateng lagi membawa lanjutannya Your Eyes. Cepet kan updatenya? Makanya ayo review yang banyak haha -_-**

**Buat yang sudah review di Chapter 1 dan 2 terima kasih banyak, **_**love you all~**_

**.**

**Last, mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Baby's Kyumin**

**.**

**061814**


	4. LOVE! Really?

**Your Eyes**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to each other. The storyline is mine.**

**Be a **_**smart**_** readers pls, didn't spend ur time for bashing my story.**

**Thanks.**

**.**

**Rate:** **T**

**.**

**Cast: Kyumin.**

**.**

**Lenght: MultiChap**

**.**

**Summary: Sungmin yang memulai hidup barunya, tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun—lelaki dengan sejuta keburukan. Bagaimana jika kehidupan Sungmin yang baru dipenuhi dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin tahu sesuatu hal, alasan Kyuhyun masuk dalam hidupnya selama ini.**

**.**

**WARN: alur **_**ngebut**_**, ide pasaran, bahasa berantakan, tulisan abstrak. Typos.**

**OOOC! Hanya bermaksud menyalurkan kebiasaan, tidak bermaksud mencemarkan nama baik tokoh. **_**Sorry,**_** tuntutan cerita.**

**YAOI. BxB. Don't like Don't Read! Basher Plagiator Stay Away!**

**.**

**©Baby's Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4: LOVE! Really?

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mata sipit itu menajam kala melihat _namja_ jangkung itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook, bukan?" pertanyaan penuh rasa kesal itu dibalas dengan pertanyaan datar.

"Mulai sekarang, _café_ ini milikmu. Suka atau tidak suka, kau harus tetap mengelolanya." Setelah berhasil mencerna maksud sang 'tamu', suara Ryeowook menginterupsi langkah kaki panjang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit menoleh pada _namja_ mungil di belakangnya.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku melakukan ini bukan karena mu."

"Karena Sungmin?" Ryeowook menyahut cepat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, hanya mengendikan bahunya tanpa menatap Ryeowook lalu pergi dari sana.

.

You Eyes

.

Kaki mungil itu begitu tergopoh menyusuri koridor lantai dua. Nafasnya memburu mengingat ia kesiangan lagi hari ini. Batinnya terus berdoa, semoga saja keberuntungan berpihak padanya kali ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Sungmin?" jantungnya berpacu mendengar suara Lee _Seongsanim_.

"Masuklah, apa kau tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaranku?" suara lembut sang pendidik meruntuhkan rasa takut Sungmin. Ia tersenyum, mengangguk pelan kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kedua foxy Sungmin melirik bangku kosong di sebelahnya. _Kemana anak itu?_ Mengendikan bahunya acuh, Sungmin kembali melihat ke depan, fokus pada Lee _Seongsanim_ yang tengah menjelaskan materi yang ada di layar LCD.

Sudah hampir bel istirahat namun bangku di sebelahnya masih saja kosong. _Tidak mungkin dia terlambat, lalu dimana dia? Apa tidak masuk?_ Ingin rasanya Sungmin bertanya pada dua lelaki tampan yang duduk di depannya itu, tapi ia belum mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukannya. Setelah lama terdiam tangan Sungmin akhirnya menepuk bahu Donghae yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki itu pelan. Sungmin yang tak kunjung menjawab membuat Changmin ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Entah ini perasaan Sungmin sendiri atau tidak, mata tajam Changmin seolah begitu mengintimidasinya, membuat Sungmin bertambah gugup.

"Dia ada di atap." Suara Changmin diakhiri dengan berbunyinya bel tanda istirahat. Setelah mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya, sedikit membungkuk pada Donghae dan Changmin kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"_Hyung_, ayo kita susul bocah itu." Donghae yang baru saja berdiri terpaksa kembali duduk saat matanya menangkap gelengan pelan Changmin tanpa di ikuti sepatah kata apapun.

"Kau yakin dia pergi kesana?" Tanya Donghae melihat Changmin masih menikmati gerak statisnya.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan hal yang perlu diselesaikan. Aku sudah bosan melihat _mood swing_ bocah itu." Changmin berucap sambil menatap Donghae serius.

"Kau sedang sakit, _hyung_?" punggung tangan Donghae mendarat di kening Changmin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." Donghae menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada sembari melirik Changmin malas.

"Kau gila! Aku masih menyukai dada besar asal kau tahu!" balas Changmin kesal. Donghae hanya berdecak mendengarnya.

"Ayo ke kafetaria, ku traktir kali ini. Ku rasa ada yang salah dengan sistem di dalam otakmu karena kau tidak makan satu menit saja."

"Yak! Apa kau bilang?!"

.

Your Eyes

.

Semilir angin langsung menerpa wajahnya saat ia mendorong pintu besi itu. Ia ragu apa orang yang ia cari berada di sini, namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Angin semakin kencang menyerbu dirinya namun Sungmin tampak menikmati. Iris coklatnya menangkap lelaki tampan yang tengah tidur dengan kedua tangannya dijadikan sebagai tumpuan. Sungmin mendekat lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak tahu, _namja_ itu benar-benar terlelap atau hanya menutup matanya. Namun begitu suara bass itu menginvasi pendengarannya, Sungmin tahu dia hanya ingin merasakan ketenangan saat angin membasuh raganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sungmin menoleh, Kyuhyun masih menutup matanya. Lalu bagaimana dia tahu kalau ia berada di sini?

"Mencarimu." Sungmin melihat dahi Kyuhyun mengerut. Ia tersenyum tanpa disadarinya. Sungmin langsung bergeser sedikit menjauh kala onxy Kyuhyun terbuka dan langsung menatap kearahnya. Entah mengapa Sungmin begitu gugup saat Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sampingnya. _Namja_ manis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuh mungilnya bergerak gelisah ketika ekor matanya menangkap Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya intens.

"Maaf." Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara pelan Kyuhyun. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

"Untuk?" Tanya Sungmin masih belum menyadari bahwa ia sudah bertingkah manis di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tangan besar itu mendarat di kepala sang lawan bicara, mengacak rambut halus di bawahnya dengan gemas. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya justru tertawa dan mengacak ram—_Apa?_ Sungmin mendelik menyadari apa yang tengah di lakukan Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, atau aku akan menghabisimu disini." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kirinya. Sungmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh begitu mengerti apa makna yang tersirat dalam kalimatnya.

"Dasar mesum." Cicit Sungmin dengan rona merah yang sudah menjalari permukaan wajahnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tertawa lagi melihat tingkah malu-malu Sungmin.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ancam Sungmin yang begitu kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan." Cicit Sungmin lagi.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku minta maaf." Balas Kyuhyun dengan begitu lembut.

"Tetap saja." Keukeh Sungmin dengan bibirnya yang tambah mengerucut.

"Manis." Senyum Kyuhyun terus merekah saat ia meneliti wajah Sungmin tanpa terlewat satu inchi pun.

"Tetaplah seperti ini," sungguh demi apapun Kyuhyun begitu menyukai sisi Sungmin yang seperti ini. Bukan Sungmin yang pembangkang dan keras kepala.

"Aku menyukainya." Sungmin merasakan mukanya memanas, ia yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah sangatlah merah. Apalagi sejak tangan besar itu mengusap salah satu pipi _chubby_nya, Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Berdua dengan Kyuhyun yang berbeda, Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut padanya, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya bergejolak hingga ia bisa mendengarkan degup jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Getaran yang berasal dari saku Sungmin, membuat jarak antara mereka sedikit merenggang. Ia beranjak lalu menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"_Hallo_?" suara diseberang sana mulai masuk ke dalam pendengaran Sungmin.

Ia tersenyum simpul, "Tidak, wookie. Aku sedang istirahat. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" jawab Sungmin dengan sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa yang dia kesana?" balas Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Dia sedang bersamaku sekarang." Bisik Sungmin pelan. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia sedang membicarakannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."Sungmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" nada dingin yang menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun langsung membuatnya terduduk menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanyanya lagi dengan setengah menjerit. Tidak di pungkiri rasa benci itu muncul kembali saat ia mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sungmin, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengikis jarak diantara mereka, berusaha meraih lengan Sungmin namun dia mengelak.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti!" jerit Sungmin begitu kesal.

"Kenapa kau memberikan _café_ itu pada Ryeowook?" ia menatap Kyuhyun nyalang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, berusaha mendekati Sungmin kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Takut jika Sungmin akan memberontak dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Maaf, aku memang bersalah." Gumamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku, setidaknya aku ingin memperbaiki retakan yang telah ku buat." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" kata-kata lembut Kyuhyun di balas dengan kalimat dingin yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Min—"

"Menjauh dariku!" tegas Sungmin kemudian berlari pergi dari sana, meninggalkan tatapan sendu Kyuhyun.

.

Your Eyes

.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia melakukan ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya yang hampir mendingin.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, Min. Ku rasa ia memang menyesal karena telah membuatmu di pecat dari _café_." Jelas sang lawan bicara yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau bilang dia juga meminta maaf padamu kan?" Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi dia tidak perlu juga melakukan ini." Balasnya.

"Sudahlah, Min. Dia bertujuan baik, tidak bagus jika tidak menghargai perbuatan baik orang lain." Ryeowook tersenyum menasehati Sungmin yang mulai keras kepala.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, Ryeowook memang benar, tapi Sungmin masih belum bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

"Jangan-jangan dia—" Ryeowook langsung menghentikan kalimatnya begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja melintas di otaknya belum tentu benar.

"Jangan-jangan dia, kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku lupa ingin mengucapkan apa." Ryeowook menyengir meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa ia tidak mengelak.

"Dasar." Ia hanya menertawai cibiran Sungmin.

"Min, kalau kau ingin bekerja lagi disini, masuklah kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan selalu menerimamu, Min." Ryeowook berujar serius.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Wookie."

.

Your Eyes

.

"Kau—" ucapan Ryeowook terhenti saat ia melihat lelaki itu berada di _café_nya.

"Kyuhyun. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun." Sahut Kyuhyun begitu melihat Ryeowook terkejut atas kehadirannya.

"Silahkan duduk." Ryeowook menggiring Kyuhyun di salah satu bangku di _café_, beruntung saat ini _café_ tidak begitu ramai sehingga ia masih leluasa untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya ketika pantatnya sudah mendarat di kursi empuk tersebut, kemudian dibalas dengan gelengan dari Ryeowook.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Lelaki itu tersenyum manis menanggapi.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kyuhyun berujar _to the point_.

"Ini mengenai Sungmin." Lanjut Kyuhyun ketika melihat Ryeowook menunggunya untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya dan dia mengangguk mengerti.

.

Your Eyes

.

"Min, kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?" Tanya _namja_ berlesung pipit itu serius.

"Kenapa memang?" balas Sungmin sembari meletakkan bunga yang baru di petik oleh Jang _ahjumma_ ke tempatnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini penting, Min." jawab Siwon.

"Oke, duduklah dahulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini sebentar." Jelas Sungmin lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia duduk di samping Siwon—di bangku sederhana yang berada di dalam toko bunga itu. Lelaki tampan itu belum menyahut, terlihat gugup dan sangat gelisah.

"Aku—"

.

"Dia ada di toko bunga di jam seperti ini, kau tahu alamatnya?" Ryeowook tersenyum tipis melihat gelengan lemah dari Kyuhyun.

"Letaknya tidak jauh dari sini, kau lurus saja nanti akan ada perempatan lalu kau belok kanan, tokonya sederhana kau bisa melihatnya toko kelima dari perempatan." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih." Balas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyuhyun."

Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang ia perlukan, Kyuhyun segera bergegas menuju toko bunga milik Jang _ahjumma_. Beruntung ia sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Ryeowook, setidaknya ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan membawa hasil yang sia-sia. Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

.

Siwon mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarana merah hati dari saku celananya, kemudian ia berlutut di depan Sungmin yang tengah berdiri. Ia sangat gugup, namun ia menekan dalam-dalam rasa gugup itu di tambah melihat senyum manis Sungmin, membuat rasa takut itu menguap begitu saja. Ia membuka benda beruang itu, memperlihatkan cincin perak yang bermatakan berlian. Nampak begitu indah dan cantik sekaligus.

"Bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Lee Sungmin, menemani hari-hariku baik suka dan duka?" melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar padanya kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas lamarannya. Jari Siwon dengan perlahan mengambil cincin itu dari tempatnya, memindahkannya ke jari mungil milik Sungmin.

"Terima kasih, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu." Keduanya tersenyum bahagia, mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu toko. Entah sejak kapan dia berada disana, tetapi dia begitu mengerti apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry, ini pendek sekali. Tapi chapter ini memang segini porsinya, karena satu atau dua chapter lagi ff ini akan selesai. Saya janji akan menyelesaikan ff ini secepetnya karena berdasarkan pengalaman yang sudah-sudah semua ff saya yang chaptered unfinished. Jadi saya mohon dukungan dari kalian semua.**

Ohiya, maaf yaa, ini asli kesalahan saya dan makasih kalian sudah mau negur saya. Buat kata 'gadis' untuk sebutan Sungmin itu memang salah, saya kurang jeli dalam proses editingnya. Sebenernya cerita ini mau saya colab sama temen, tapi karena sibuk di dunia real, ide cerita ini jadi _blank_. Makanya saya berniat remake ini jadi ff Kyumin, dengan harapan ide saya bisa balik. Well, jadilah seperti ini.

**Sudah pada bisa nebak kan chapter depan kayak gimana? haha buat endingnya kalian ingin SadEnd atau HappyEnd? Review juseyo~**

**.**

**Thanks to: **Mybluepearl, **, .1**, anakyumin, **anieJOYer**, abilhikmah, **Chella-KMS**, LiveLoveKyumin, **Cho Adah Joyers**, ajeng kumalaK, **gyumin4ever**, Atiqah elfpumpkin, **TiffyTiffanyLee**, fitriKyuMin, **5351**, kyumin pu, **jihyunelf**, leedidah, **chu**, Atiqah lee min-a, **Finda Elf 137**, Jirania, **KyuMin ELF**.

**.**

**.**

**sign,**

**Baby's Kyumin**

**.**

**062514**


End file.
